1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a lifting apparatus having a stabilizing member for providing stabilization and support during lifting of furniture and other objects.
2. Related Art
A variety of lifting devices for lifting large objects, such as furniture, are known in the art. Generally, these devices allow objects to be lifted off of a floor surface so that the floor underneath the object is accessible. Providing access to the floor underneath the object is advantageous in numerous situations, such as for allowing carpet underneath the object to be replaced and for allowing access to wiring channels, outlets, ducts, and other similar objects existing underneath the object and embedded within the floor surface. Moreover, lifting the object by means of a lifting device obviates the need to physically move and/or drag the object across the floor to a different location, thereby saving physical effort and strain and preventing against potential physical injury.
A particular problem with existing lifting devices is that stabilization is not provided while lifting objects. For example, most lifting devices only provide for vertical lifting of objects, and do not provide lateral support for the object being lifted and/or the lifting device during lifting. Moreover, present lifting devices do not include a stabilizer portion that can be adjusted to accommodate and support objects of various sizes, shapes, and weights during lifting. As can be readily appreciated, objects such as furniture, desks, cabinets, etc., have different shapes, and there is thus a need to accommodate and support such shapes when lifting same.
Accordingly, what would be desirable, but has not yet been provided, is a lifting apparatus having a stabilizing member to stabilize and support the lifting apparatus during lifting.
The present invention relates to a lifting apparatus having a stabilizer for supporting and stabilizing the lifting apparatus during lifting of an object. A conventional lifting mechanism, such as a hydraulic, pneumatic, or mechanical jack, provides a lifting force to a piston. A stabilizer is attached to the piston. The stabilizer comprises an upright portion including a shoulder portion for attachment to the piston, a toe portion having a forked configuration at the bottom end of the upright portion, an adjustable stabilizing arm for providing support and stabilization, and an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the stabilizing arm. The adjustment mechanism could comprise a threaded rod threadably engaged with the upright portion at one end and mounted to the stabilizing arm at the other end. A knob on the adjustment mechanism allows the threaded rod to be rotated to move the stabilizing arm towards or away from the upright portion to contact an object being lifted to stabilize the device. The threaded rod could be pivotably attached to an upper end of the stabilizing arm via a pivotable mount. The bottom end of the stabilizing arm is preferably hingedly attached to the upright portion or the toe portion. The toe portion is preferably set on an angle with respect to the jack to aid stabilization.
During operation, a location on the object to be lifted is identified, and the lifting apparatus is brought near the location. The apparatus is then tilted towards the object, so that the angled bottom face of the toe portion is flush with the floor surface. The toe portion of the lifting apparatus is then slid between the bottom surface of the object to be lifted and the floor. Once the toe is positioned, the adjustable stabilizing arm is moved against the side of the object to provide lateral support by turning the knob of the adjustment mechanism. The threaded rod of the adjustment mechanism, when turned, urges the stabilizing arm against the object. The lifting mechanism is then activated (e.g., hydraulically, pneumatically, or by pumping a hand lever), and the object is lifted above the floor surface to allow access thereto. The stabilizer provides support and stabilization to the lifting device while the object is being lifted, and maintains same when lifting ceases and the object is at a desired height. The angled toe portion provides additional stabilization.